Diego
Diego's Story Chapter 1: Curiosity Won't Kill The Cat The days of the Ascendant God were agonizing, a boy named Diego d'Rune von Celestra was at the Kingdom of Heaven that time, and tried every way to stop it, it was embarrassing for him to think The Ascendant God was his Father, since he had a pure heart. Just like any other citizen of the Kingdom of Heaven, Diego ever knew about Earth, until he heard from his Valkyrie, about the so-called "Grand Chase." Diego wondered what it was, got curious, and of course, set a journey into Earth to find them. Descending to Earth, he comes across an eerie, gray castle, with his guardian, his weapons, he went inside.Looking inside, he saw eight arrows from above and quickly dodged them. "Hey, Arme, we missed a monster!" A voice shouted. Later, appearing, ten people, a girl, with long red hair, an elven girl, with blonde hair tied from the middle, a girl with short purple hair, a boy with flowing blue hair, another elf, a boy with spiky white hair, a girl with pink flowing hair tied in pigtails, a man with black hair, with an evil aura, and lastly, a girl with short blue hair and blue and red eyes. "Arme, who, or what, is this?" The elven girl asked. "E-Excuse me, but, are you probably....... The Grand C-Chase?" Diego reluctantly asked. "Why, yes, you are?" The purple haired girl asked. Diego reluctantly opened his wings, and calmly said."Grand Chase, I have come to assist you, in your duties, to vanquish your enemies, and the Ascendant God." Then he introduced himself, although everyone liked him, there was a strange presence in the aura of the black-haired man whose name was Sieghart. To be continued...... Chapter 2: '''Lost with the Group As Diego continued to go with them, everything seemed okay, until a devious figure came up against the Grand Chase. "The Grand Chase, nice to see you...." it said. "Lady Elena?! Wh-Wha-What are you doing here?!" Arme had blurted. "Your doom!" she had squealed. As she gusted out lightning bolts, one hit Diego, critically in the head. "Arme! Help! We must take him somewhere safe!" Ronan had shouted. Both of them at the same time had made a portal putting him in, & the boy was lost in time. '''Chapter 3: A Girl called Destiny Description Name:Diego d'Rune von Celestra Hometown: Kingdom of Heaven. Weapons: Mirror & Kaleidoscope, Poison Ivy Blade, The Pet He Rides On (But better off with Nimby), Zipsters & Griffin, Blast Whip, Hope Cards, Fate Cards. (Order from 1st Job to 6th Job.) 1st Job: Shaman ''' '''2nd Job: Archsummoner 3rd Job: Royal Epopt 4th Job: God of Creatures ''' '''5th Job: Cruxis 6th Job: God Imperial Likes: Pastries, flying over Earth, Purity, Art, Venetian Masks, Pets, Garlic Bread Pet Peeves: Decoys, Jesters, Chaos, The Ascendant God Age: Physically, 12 Chronologically, Unknown Made by: User (magickawaiirunez) Eye color: Originally, White Now, Black Family:Biological Mother, Banished from The Kingdom of Heaven Biological Father, Thanatos, The Ascendant God Adoptive Father, Deceased long ago Guardian, The Valkyrie Uriella Weapon Names: Shaman - Maritas Mosaïque & Veritas Miroir (Kaleidoscope & Mirror), Precipite Serpentus Rannidus & Galit na Salamin (Ivy Blade & Mirror) Summoner - The pet he rides on (Mostly, Nimby) Royale Epopt - Veritas Magnus Ram-bud & Martus Martyr Gryphonus (Zipster & Hippogriff) God of Creatures - Leneaus Loximboure (Blast Whip) Justice Bar This is an option of Diego, where when it activates, does all his charges of all levels (if he has all), that makes his opponent faint to 0 lives, and, is ultimately hard to fill. Shaman's Justice Bar (The Art of Torture): The screen fades to dark, then you'll see the aura of the character vanishing, then the character fades. Archsummoner's Justice Bar (The Flow of Grief): '''Diego hits you with a couple of attacks, with the Pavo des Espadas, magical peacocks, fused into two swords, the Indian Ultra and the Great Albino, then, finally, like Viken, slices them through, then goes back, telling the opponent to say their final prayers, then beheads the opponent. Trivia Unlike most of the characters, Diego does not get affected by "Jump" Attacks. Believe it or not, Diego never knew he was a celestial body until he reached 999,089,798 years old. Diego is a pacifist, since he tries to convince bosses to stop destruction peacefully. Diego's Valkyrie, Uriella, is the girl name of the Archangel in Roman Cathecism, Uriel. Originally, Diego's Costume Color was White only, but this is mixed with Ultramarine since it may look so bland. Diego, when losing a life, turns into Kaleidoscopic material, just standing up. Unlocking Diego ''Worn-Out Diego Mission (Free when you finish Xenia Frontier.):'' ''"The Grand Chase, he asks for, he needs your help in defeating The Ascendant God, he may look like a child, but he is a skilled warrior in the holy & serene arts." -Queens of Serdin & Kanavan.'' ''-Complete Altar of Judgement, 3 Star, without dying in 9 minutes.'' ''-Collect 3,095 Traces of Diego's Passage (Any Continent)'' ''-Look through the Glass (You will receive letters of the alphabet once you finish clearing bosses of Ellia, remember not all of them have letters, then, answer the riddle.) *The riddle is: I am a blue beauty. Simplicity is my crowning glory. Blue on the petals, and a golden heart on the center, a small flower on which to behold, what am I?'' ''Diego Mission (6900 CP/ 3480 CP (In Philippines.):'' ''-Look through the Glass'' ''-Complete Gaikoz's Castle Champion Mode and Partusay's Sea 1 Star without dying.'' ''-Collect 354 Gems''. Taunts Beginning: "I'll show you the ways of Divinity!" "Please, show mercy, an I shall too." "Who...... are you?" "Nobody enjoys losing." Charges (Shaman): "Oh healing power....... Dispel!" "Boomer..... BANG!!" "Valkyrius Magnus!" "Tempest Rain!" "Pavo Mosaica!" "Taste........ My power!" Summons/Charges (Archsummoner): "Nimbus Porpostrous!" "Cumulo Bagyo!" "Oh great power....... Purify!" "Oh great power....... Ritual!" "Valkyrius Protectus!" "Pavo Mosaica!" "Cygnus Mosaica!" "Vulpecula Mosaica!" Summons/Charges (Royal Epopt): "Pavo Mosaica!" "Espada Mosaica!" "Aves Mosaica!" "Kumio Mosaica!" "Valkyrius Mosaica!" "Bardous!" "Kratos Marionus!" Extras: "Imbecile, squirm!"-PvP "Arrogance proves nothing, prove your worth of immortality!" -Battling Sieghart in Temple of Cuatal. "There are lives at stake, please stop this!" -To Bosses of any Continent (Except Thanatos). "You...... I'll defeat you with my own hands, and I will bring you to hell!" -To Thanatos. "As long as I'm living, hope and righteousness are on my side, victory will always follow." -When Victorious over a match. "Your insanity..... Show it to me!" -When in Fatal Status. "I can't move......" -When in Fatal Status. "Can't...... Lose......... Must......." -When attacked in Fatal Status. "Words from a loser are meaningless." -When Victorious. "You were a worthy opponent...... Farewell!" -When Victorious. "I won't forgive you....." -When Justice Bar is Activated. "Pathetic." -When Justice Bar is used. "Worthless." -When Justice Bar is used. Justice Bar Taunts/Quotes: "Say your prayers......" -The Flow of Grief is activated. "That's it....... You've crossed the line!!!" -The Art of Torture is activated. "I'm sorry...... I can't forgive you...... Accept your fate!" -The Flow of Grief is activated. Charges of Shaman '''Black Magic: 1st Charge Boomer Bang: '''Diego, with his Kaleidoscope or Ive Blade, first impales the enemy from the spine, throwing him up in the air, then, when in mid-air, slows time, and throwing his Mirror with exploding rays of light, hits the opponent. '''2nd Charge Warrior's Midst/Tempest Rain: '''Diego, first takes his mirror, then slams it three times on the opponent, when in mid-air, he throws his Kaleidoscope or Ivy Blade unto the enemy, warps in time when the enemy is falling because of the Kaleidoscope or Ivy Blade, then a Tick-tock sound can be heard, when the second tock sounds, a blast of explosion goes under the enemy. '''3rd Charge Valkyrius Magnus: Diego throws his opponent to mid-air, then summons his guardian Valkyrie, slicing the foe in half. (Instant death.) White Magic: 1st Charge Dispel:(PvP) An opponent is going to do a Charge Move, Diego, this turns it into thin air, and, wasting the Charge Level (Can Be set automatically on PvP.) (Monsters) If this is used on monsters, the whole entire room will let the monsters freeze, not attacking, but also can put you on Fatal Status. 2nd Charge Pavo Mosaica (Level 1): Diego turns his Kaleidoscope into pieces of puzzles, then, they magically turn into three peacocks, The Indian blue, The Albino, and The Green, they all attack at the same time lunging through the enemy. Charges of Archummoner '''1st Charge Thousand Nimbus Death: '''Diego, pauses time, you'll hear heart beats, then, he will go teleport to the back of the character, then, a swirling Cumulonimbus cloud goes from under, then carries the opponent away. Voice Diego sounds like Amy Sorel , or sometimes like Hilde from the Soulcalibur Series, but, speaks Latin, and has a pure, and strikingly innocent demeanor. Diego's Nimby Diego's Nimby was first caught by Diego when he became a Summoner, it was given to him by Uriella, who made it from the enraged clouds and formed it into an amiable friend.